


Come Back To Me, Swan

by laubrown1



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Bisexual Regina, Bisexual Regina Mills, Dark Emma, Dark Emma Swan, Dark Swan, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 02:26:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11637015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laubrown1/pseuds/laubrown1
Summary: Regina Mills is laying in her bed at “Mills House” as thoughts are running through her head late at night. Ever since Emma Swan arrived in Storybrooke, she has always been at the back of Regina’s mind. Regina used to despise Emma, but now they have grown closer together through conquests. But as soon as Emma saved Regina from the darkness and became The Dark One, Regina’s thoughts about Emma came rushing into overdrive.





	Come Back To Me, Swan

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while back. This is mainly a Swan Queen story with Regina at the forefront. No other characters really appear or speak. Only Regina does. It mentions other characters such as Henry, Zelena, Robin, and of course, Emma. :)
> 
> I hope you all like it.

Regina is staring up at the ceiling in her bed. Henry’s asleep in the other room. She thinks about how Henry has grown. From a baby to a book-loving pre-teen to a young man getting his first girlfriend. If she could rewind time, the old Regina would have wanted to. But she doesn’t want to now. She’s changed so much through battling with the _darkest_ and _lightest_ parts of herself.

Ironically, as she’s turned _“good”_ , the Savior has gone _“bad.”_ She never thought she would see Emma Swan go dark. The green-eyed blonde would be the last person on Regina’s mind that she’d expect to go rogue, even if it was to save her. Well, they say to never judge a book by its cover. And yes, Regina has memorized every single little detail about Ms. Swan’s appearance. _How could I miss it?,_ Regina thought. _Ms. Swan is quite easy on the eyes._

_Oh cut it out, Regina,_ she thought to herself. _Don’t have these thoughts with Swan alongside next to them._ Regina may be good now, but she still hasn’t lost her fierceness and her sassiness. Regina suddenly has tears welling up in her eyes as she suddenly has thoughts of Swan running through her mind. Regina frequently lets her tears out at night in her own bed when no one is around or whenever she is alone. She doesn’t like other people seeing her vulnerable. She puts on a show each day whenever she has to get out of bed. Behind her tough exterior is an emotional woman longing for _love_.

It’s true that Regina may have Robin Hood, her destined soulmate, even though her Wicked sister, Zelena, is pregnant with his child. Ah yes, that is a complicated mess, but there is still one other person that is out of the element. She won’t admit it to other people, but she is _lost_ without her. This person helped her become a better person and was always by her side whenever things went wrong.

“Come back to me, Swan”, Regina whispered into the night. “I need you.”


End file.
